Ma version de la saison 4
by Canadian-23
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule durant la saison 4, après l'épisode 6 1/2. Il s'agit d'une fic demily, trasey et samdra. Vous allez savoir comment les trois amies vont s'unir pour obtenir leurs princes, mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'****auteur:**

Bonjour, pour commencer cette histoire est une Demily parce que c'est mon couple favori. Il y aura aussi un peu de Trasey et Samdra (Sam et Kendra). Je n'ai rien contre Dasey, mais je préfère les voir comme une vraie famille. Cette histoire est une version modifiée de la saison 4 après l'épisode 6 ½. Il faut parfois l'aide des autres pour voir ce qu'il y a sous notre nez. Autre fait important, Sally est déjà partie donc, Derek et elle ne sont plus en couple.

**Disclamer :**Je n'ai aucun droit sur _Life with Derek_, cette histoire est purement pour le plaisir et pour ceux qui aiment Derek et Emily ensemble et pour les autres aussi!!!

**Chapitre 1 : Soirée entre filles et un lundi pas ordinaire**

Après le succès incroyable de son fashion show, Casey préparait une soirée entre filles avec Emily et Kendra. Elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies toutes les trois ayant plusieurs points en commun dont le plus important étant Derek, car c'est un peu grâce à lui que ces trois jeunes femmes purent se rencontrer et devenir amies. Casey était entrain de préparer sa chambre quand sa mère fit interruption.

-Tout est prêt pour ce soir? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'attendre mes deux invités d'honneur, s'exclama Casey.

-On va encore avoir droit a une soirée de il me l'a dit…pis….toi…! se moqua Derek en apparaissant dans le cadrage de la porte.

-DEREK, s'exclama Casey, je te jure que tu es mieux de rester loin de ma soirée avec Kendra et Emily.

-Derek, reprit Nora de façon plus posée, je te demande de laisser les filles tranquilles et de ne pas embêter Casey.

-Pas de soucis, je n'ai aucune envie de les entendre parler de manucure…dit-il en partant.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment, Edwin alla ouvrir et il vit Kendra arriver avec Emily. Elles le saluèrent et les deux amies montèrent rejoindre Casey dans sa chambre. En passant dans le corridor, elles virent Derek qui descendait vers la cuisine. Il salua brièvement Kendra, mais pour Emily, il prit le temps de lui demander comment elle allait. Emily ne put s'empêcher de sentir des papillons se former à l'intérieur de son estomac et sentir son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était peut-être plus aussi expressive de ses sentiments pour Derek, mais elle en était toujours aussi amoureuse. Cela lui faisait constamment de la peine de voir qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple amie pour lui. Elle le salua à son tour et suivi Kendra. En arrivant dans la chambre de Casey tout était prêt pour la soirée; des friandises, du chocolat, des produits de beauté et George avait même installé une télé avec un dvd pour que les filles puissent écouter leurs films sans être dérangées.

-Wow Casey, tu as mis le paquet, dit Kendra.

-Merci, mais ça en valait la peine, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas organisé une soirée de filles digne de se nom, répondit la concernée.

-Alors les filles par quoi commençons nous? demandaEmily.

-Je dirais par une discussion importante, Casey je dois te demander quelque chose d'important, dit Kendra.

-Eumm….vas-y, ditCasey surprise par le ton un peu intimidé très peu ressemblant de la Kendra usuelle.

-Okay, le fait est que j'apprécie beaucoup Sam et comme tu es déjà sorti avec lui…dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Pour vrai, wow!!! Je n'ai aucun problème, Sam est mon ami maintenant et je serais ravie de le voir avec toi, affirma Casey pour rassurer son amie.

-Merci Casey et toi quelqu'un en vue comme notre Truman national, dit Kendra qui sut qu'elle avait frappé dans le mille en voyant Casey rougir sous le nom du petit nouveau.

-Casey, tu es vraiment prévisible, on avait vu juste Kendra, elle a un faible pour le nouveau, ajouta Emily en riant.

-Oh! Ça va, bon je le reconnais. On a cette espèce de relation de _flirting_, mais je veux le faire mariner le plus que possible pour lui faire payer mon beau 6 ½ qui faisait parti d'un plan pour attirer mon attention, avoua la jeune femme.

-Il peut au moins dire que son plan à marché, car depuis tu ne parles plus que de Truman, dit Kendra.

-Je sais c'est pathétique, mais assez parler de moi, toi Em quelqu'un….à moins que…, soupira Casey en réalisant que son amie n'avait toujours pas passé par-dessus ses sentiments pour son enrageant demi-frère.

-Quoi???.....Oh, Emily tu as des sentiments pour Derek malgré tout, dit Kendra.

-Oui, je sais que c'est un peu nul, mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureuse. Regarde toi, je ne crois pas que tu t'attendais à apprécier Sam et toi Casey, tu tripes sur un gars qui joue avec tes nerfs. Moi, j'ai toujours eu un_crush_ sur Derek, mais maintenant qu'on est redevenu des amis un peu comme quand on était jeune ça me fait encore plus mal, car je serai toujours la fille _next door_*, exprima Emily avec une tristesse visible sur son visage.

-Ça va aller Emily, je te le promets, ditCasey en serrant fort sa meilleure amie tout comme Kendra.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama alors Kendra faisant sursauter ses deux amies, nous pourrions unir nos forces afin de faire que nos princes nous remarquent et comprennent que nous sommes les filles qu'il leur faut.

-C'est une excellente idée, je suis sure qu'en travaillant toutes les trois, nous les aurons comme partenaires pour le bal des finissants, dit Casey se voyant déjà au bras de Truman.

-Peut-être pour vous deux, mais dans mon cas je ne crois pas que Derek…, commença Emily.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, on va lui ouvrir les yeux à mon ex petit-copain, coupa Kendra.

-…..bon d'accord, j'accepte, dit Emily qui pour une première fois crue qu'elle aurait peut-être sa chance avec Derek.

-Nous allons commencer lundi à l'école, il faut qu'on arrive là-bas en faisant toute une impression, pas avoir l'air de dévergondées, mais il faut qu'on attire l'attention des autres gars parce que c'est souvent en perdant quelque chose de précieux qu'on en comprend sa valeur, dit Casey.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, il faudrait qu'on arrive quand presque tous les secondaires 5 seront dans les couloirs et arriver avec une tenue qui nous fera sentir comme un 10, ajouta Kendra.

-Que diriez-vous de venir dormir chez moi dimanche et nous allons pouvoir nous préparer ensemble, finit Emily en souriant.

-C'est parfait, dirent-elles toutes les trois d'une même voix.

La fin de semaine passa à une vitesse folle pour les trois jeunes femmes qui voyaient venir lundi à grands pas. Le dimanche soir chez Emily, les trois amies eurent toues les misères du monde à s'endormir. Puis, elles s'étaient toutes les trois levées très tôt le lundi matin pour se préparer. Casey fut la première à mettre sur son 36. Elle portait une jupe grise courte arrivant à la mi-cuisse, son haut était rose pâle à manche longue avec un col bateau dénudant ses épaules, ses magnifiques cheveux de couleurs miel étaient lousses, mais deux fines barrettes roses retenaient les côtés et son maquillage était dans les tons de rose. La seconde à se préparer fut Kendra, elle portait également une jupe, mais blanche de forme asymétrique s'arrêtant sous le genou droit, son haut était bleu ciel attaché au cou, ses cheveux blond doré étaient retenus en chignon complexe par des barrettes bleues et son maquillage était dans les tons de bleu pour ses yeux et du gloss sur les lèvres. La dernière à s'habiller fut Emily, elle portait aussi une jupe de couleur noire courte comme Casey, son haut était d'un magnifique vert émeraude à fines bretelles, ses cheveux bruns caramel normalement frisés étaient lisses et droits et son maquillage était dans les tons de vert pâle et du gloss comme Kendra. Pour terminer, elles enfilèrent toutes les trois des souliers noirs avec un léger talon pour compléter leur magnifique tenue.

-Vous êtes….magnifique, le résultat est vraiment fabuleux, dit la mère d'Emily en les voyants.

-Merci Mme Davis, dirent Casey et Kendra.

-Alors les filles prêtes pour notre grande entrée, dit Emily qui se sentait un peu nerveuse.

-Oui, mais je suis un peu nerveuse, dit Casey.

-Moi aussi, dirent en même temps Emily et Kendra.

-Allez les filles, je vais vous conduire à l'école, dit le père d'Emily.

Après un trajet assez silencieux, les trois amies se retrouvèrent devant les portes de l'école. Elles savaient pertinemment qu'à cette heure la grande majorité des élèves était arrivée. Elles se sourirent pour se donner un maximum de courage et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur leur passage, elles purent attendre des commentaires de quelques garçons et mêmes que certains les sifflèrent, mais également de filles qui furent jalouses en les voyants. Casey vit alors les trois jeunes hommes qui leur faisaient faire cette idée de dingue. D'un pas plus ou moins assuré, les trois amies se dirigèrent vers Derek, Sam, Truman et Ralph.

Les quatre amis parlaient de hockey quand ils entendirent des murmures autour d'eux. Ralph fut le premier à repérer les trois filles qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Eu…les gars..est-ce que c'est bien Kendra, Casey et Emily qui approchent…

Les trois autres se retournèrent et furent stupéfait. Truman se maudit pour cette liste, car Casey était d'une beauté incroyable, Sam qui avait déjà commencé à ressentir des sensations étranges quand il était auprès de Kendra fut subjuguée en la voyant venir vers lui avec se sourire et finalement, Derek regarda en premier sa demi-sœur, ensuite son ex-copine, pour terminer avec son amie Emily, une réalisation le foudroya alors sur place : elle était magnifique, le vert qui est sa couleur préférée allait parfaitement bien à Emily. Elles finirent par arriver à leurs côtés.

-Bonjour, dirent-elles en souriant.

-Salut, vous allez à une fête habillées comme ça? demanda Ralph.

-Non, nous voulions juste nous vêtir de cette façon, dit Kendra, comment vous nous trouvez, risqua-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Vous êtes magnifique, répondit Truman en fixant Casey.

-Merci, bon on vous laisse, car les cours vont commencer, dit la demi-sœur de Derek.

Elles repartirent donc dans le sens opposé parce que la première partie du plan était seulement de se faire remarquer. Elles devaient y aller lentement pour ne pas les effrayer. Derek, Truman et Sam virent alors le regard de certains autres gars sur les trois jeunes femmes. Truman savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire pour que Casey veuillent de lui. Sam se demanda comment attirer l'attention de Kendra. Derek, quand à lui, compris une chose importante Emily n'était peut-être plus seulement la fille _next door_.

A suivre...

* * *

* De la porte d'à côté, mais je trouve que _next door _sonne mieux.

**Notes :**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais cela viendra dès le prochain chapitre, car il y aura de nombreux rebondissements et de nombreux problèmes avant le fameux bal des finissants. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les prochains jours.

C'est également le premier fanfic que je publie alors j'aimerais vraiment recevoir vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon premier chapitre et je vous remercie d'avance.

Canadian-23


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'****auteure:**

Bonjour, pour commencer cette histoire est une Demily parce que c'est mon couple favori. Il y aura aussi un peu de Trasey et Samdra (Sam et Kendra). Je n'ai rien contre Dasey, mais je préfère les voir comme une vraie famille. Cette histoire est une version modifiée de la saison 4 après l'épisode 6 ½. Il faut parfois l'aide des autres pour voir ce qu'il y a sous notre nez. Autre fait important Sally est déjà partie donc, Derek et elle ne sont plus en couple.

**Disclamer :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur _Life with Derek_, cette histoire est purement pour le plaisir et pour ceux qui aiment Derek et Emily ensemble et pour les autres aussi!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Un party = 1 pas en avant et 2 pas en arrière**

Depuis leur arrivé magistral du lundi, les trois amies étaient très entourées. Dès qu'un garçon pouvait se rapprocher de l'une des trois il le faisait. La semaine était maintenant bien avancée, Casey, Emily, Kendra et Amanda mangeaientt ensemble à la cafétéria. Elles avaient décidé de la mettre également dans la confidence, car étant la copine de Ralph, elle pourrait les aider un peu. C'est alors que les quatre gars arrivèrent et prirent place avec les filles.

-Comment c'est passer la pratique d'hier? demanda Emily à Derek.

-Très bien, il le faut puisque les play-offs sont la semaine prochaine, répondit-il heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à lui.

-Je suis sure qu'avec Sam et toi dans l'équipe vous allez gagner, assura Kendra en regardant Sam particulièrement.

-Merci Kendra, dit Sam en rougissant un peu.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter ensemble, un groupe de trois gars se présenta devant nos huit amis. Derek et Sam se levèrent et les saluèrent. Il s'agissait de trois co-équipiers de l'équipe de hockey de Sam et Derek.

-Voici Brent, Steven et Justin, ils font partis de notre équipe, présenta Sam au reste du groupe.

-Salut, nous sommes venus vous inviter au party du siècle qui aura lieu chez Justin pour célébrer le début des play-offs, dit Brent un beau grand châtain aux yeux verts.

-Il y aura lieu samedi vers 20 heures, dit Justin un beau grand brun aux yeux bleus.

-Vous allez venir j'espère, finit Steven un beau grand blond aux yeux bruns.

-Bien sur, dirent les quatre gars d'une seule voix.

-Parfait, au fait les filles nous souhaitons que vous soyez là, après tout vous êtes quatre déesses, dit alors Justin.

-….on sera présente comptez sur nous! dit Kendra en parlant pour ses trois amies.

-Alors à samedi, dirent-ils en partant.

-Wow vous avez entendu ça des déesses, dit Amanda, mais mon dieu c'est toi Ralph, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant brièvement.

-Tu es ma déesse…

-Le grand blond, Steven est pas mal, dit alors Casey dans un espoir de rendre Truman un peu jaloux.

-Moi, c'est le grand châtain, ajouta Emily en comprenant son idée.

-Et moi le grand brun, finit Kendra.

Derek, Truman et Sam se rendirent compte que les filles étaient beaucoup plus populaires chez les autres gars de l'école qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il était alors primordial qu'ils restent près des filles toute la soirée, car pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient un sentiment de perte naissait en eux. Les filles se rendirent à leur prochain cours, Emily avait math avec Derek, Ralph et Amanda, Casey avait chimie avec Truman, Kendra et Sam. Emily était perdue dans des rêves éveillés évoquant toujours la même personne Derek. Il lui faisait un tel effet, son sourire, sa façon d'être, son corps d'apollon…Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Derek. Elle rougit et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre.

-Emily puisque qu'on va tout les deux au party, est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi? demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmant.

-Oui! Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec empressement.

-Je serai devant ta porte vers 19h45 puisque Justin n'habite pas très loin, et il y aura aussi Casey et Truman dans l'auto, expliqua le jeune homme.

-C'est parfait, de toute façon Casey viendra se préparer chez moi, dit Emily.

La fin des cours fut d'une longueur interminable pour les trois amies. Dès que la dernière cloche sonna, elles se précipitèrent vers le casier de Casey afin de pouvoir parler ensemble.

-OH!! Mon dieu, les filles Truman m'a invité au party, s'exclama Casey.

-Pour vrai!! Sam me l'a demandé aussi, ajouta Kendra.

-ET Derek me l'a également demandé, dit Emily.

-WOW, notre plan commence à marcher, dit Casey.

-Oui, mais rien est encore joué. Je crois qu'ils nous ont invitées parce que les trois autres gars ont dit qu'on était belle. Ils veulent peut-être seulement avoir une belle fille à côté d'eux, dit Kendra en perdant son sourire.

-Nous serons fixées au party en voyant comment ils vont nous traiter, exposa Emily.

-Tu as raison. Essayons de rester positive, affirma Casey.

-Ouaip, dit Kendra.

-Alors on se voit demain pour le party, se dirent-elles en partant chacune de leur côté.

Le grand jour était arrivé, le fameux party du siècle avait lieu le soir même. Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de resplendir puisque Derek lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Après le souper, Casey vint chez-elle afin qu'elles préparent ensemble. Elles portaient toutes les deux des jeans bleu taille basse, le haut de Casey était blanc noué au cou et ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon, le haut d'Emily était à fines brettelles de couleur rouge, le top de ses cheveux étaient retenus par une belle barrette et elles s'aidèrent à se maquiller. À 19h45 la sonnette retentit chez les Davis, Emily et Casey allèrent répondre pour se retrouver devant Truman et Derek. Casey suivit Truman qui lui ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et s'assit à ses côtés. Derek prit la place du chauffeur et Emily celle du passager. Ils arrivèrent pour 20 heures chez Justin pour le party. Là, ils virent Sam et Kendra qui se trouvaient avec Ralph et Amanda. Ils se rejoignirent et entrèrent tous ensemble pour le party.

À l'intérieure la musique jouait, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes de présente et de la nourriture en quantité sur des tables à cet effet dans le salon. Brent, Steven et Justin s'approchèrent en voyant les filles arrivées. Steven se présenta devant Casey et Truman.

-Tu es Casey, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, toi c'est bien Steven, répondit la concernée.

-Bien vu, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de danser avec moi, exprima Steven, à moins bien sur que sois en couple avec lui, en désignant Truman.

-Non, on est juste venus en amis, dit alors celui-ci.

Il ne vit pas le voile de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de Casey, elle ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour accepter d'aller danser avec Steven. Brent se rendit devant Derek et Emily qui venait de se servir un peu de punch.

-Derek, tu es avec ta nouvelle flamme. Combien de temps elle va durer 1 ou 2 semaines? plaisanta Brent en connaissant le caractère de Derek qui n'était pas du genre à rester longtemps avec une fille.

-Aucun laps de temps, on n'est pas en couple, on est juste des amis, dit Derek sur la défensive.

-Alors je peux sans aucun problème faire ceci, dit-il en prenant Emily par la main et lui demanda de danser avec lui.

Emily sentit son cœur se fendre sous la douleur et ses yeux se remplir de larmes qu'elle eut du mal à ravaler. En arrivant sur le plancher du salon transformé en planché de danse, elle vit Casey danser avec Steven et Kendra avec le grand brun Justin. Elle se rendit alors compte que Kendra avait raison, Derek ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle à cet instant une boule lui remonta la gorge. Elle le chercha du regard, mais elle le vit parler comme si de rien était avec Sam et Truman. Emily remarqua alors seulement que Steven et Casey ainsi que Justin et Kendra venait de les rejoindre.

-Venez Justin, Steven et moi voulons vous montrer quelque chose dehors, dit Brent en les entrainant vers la cours.

Une fois dehors, les trois amies virent une grande piscine. Elles ne comprirent pas se qui se passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se sentent prises par la taille et propulsées dans l'eau la tête la première sans qu'elles n'eurent le temps de réagir. Quand, les trois jeunes femmes émergèrent, elles virent que tous les invités les regardaient et riaient à plein poumons. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés, leurs maquillage avait coulé et particulièrement leur mascara laissant des marques noires sur leurs joues. Des larmes se mirent à coulées d'elles-mêmes. Elles sortirent de l'eau et firent face aux trois gars.

-POURQUOI vous avez fait ça!!! s'écria Kendra.

-Parce que vous êtes pas trop laides dans votre genre, mais franchement en vous fringants comme vous l'avez fait vous espériez quoi vous faire remarquer, vous êtes vraiment plus tartes que je le croyais, dit Brent.

-Je peux pas croire que vous nous ayez crus quand on vous a dit que vous aviez l'aire de déesses vous êtes plutôt des détresses, ajouta Steven en riant.

-Si vous amis, là je parle de Sam, de Derek et du nouveau Truman, nous avaient dit que vous étiez avec eux, nous aurions rien fait, mais non alors…parce que tout le monde savait qu'on planifiait quelque chose sauf vous et eux, mais maintenant ils doivent rire, finit Justin.

-Vous….êtes….immondes…dit Emily en pleurant tout comme ses deux amies.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Derek, Truman et Sam arrivés près d'elles après avoir tout entendu. Ils voulurent s'approcher: Truman s'approcha de Casey, mais elle l'ignora et s'en alla vers la voiture, Kendra fit un beau doigt d'honneur à Sam avant de rejoindre Casey et Emily ne fit que jeter un regard détruit à Derek. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient était d'aller chez Casey pour s'empiffrer de crème glacée. L'ainé des MacDonald prit les clés dans le manteau de son demi-frère et elles partirent le plus rapidement possible de ce cauchemar. Du côté des gars, ils s'approchèrent des trois organisateurs de la soirée.

-On vous l'avait dit qu'on organisait le party du siècle, trois cruches dans une piscine, dit Brent en riant à plein poumons.

-Pourquoi elles? demanda Sam.

-Parce qu'elles voulaient vous impressionnez et on voulait vous donner un avertissement. Ces filles ne sont pas assez sexy et populaires pour être avec vous, alors on voulait vous aider à choisir entre votre statut et elles, expliqua Justin comme s'il parlait de la météo.

-Pis des filles il y a en un paquet beaucoup plus intéressant qui voudrait sortir avec un de vous trois, dit Steven.

-Oh, comment pouvons nous vous remerciez, parce que là mon choix est tellement clair, dit Derek avec un regard noir.

-Pas besoin, nous l'avons fait par amitié, dit Brent.

-Non j'insiste voilà mon remerciement, dit Derek en donnant une droite directement au visage de Brent, ça c'est pour se que tu as fait à Emily.

-Ça c'est pour les larmes que Casey a versé par ta faute, dit Truman en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage de Steven.

-Finalement ça c'est pour Kendra, dit Sam en donnant un coup de poing qui fracassa le nez de Justin.

-Vous venez de faire une grave erreur, vous venez de dirent au revoir à votre popularité, dirent les trois salauds.

Derek, Sam et Truman se moquaient franchement de se qu'ils venaient de dire. Les filles qui comptaient le plus pour eux venaient de se faire totalement humiliées et ils savaient maintenant que les reconquérir seraient très difficile. Ils prirent place dans la voiture de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Sam.

-Je sais pas, quand je pense qu'ils sont dans notre équipe, dit Derek.

-Pas question de rester avec eux, moi je quitte l'équipe, ils se débrouilleront avec les play-offs, dit Sam avec conviction.

-T'es sérieux, dit Truman.

-Oui et toi Derek, demanda son ami.

-…Je te suis, après ce qu'ils ont faits, ajouta le concerné.

-Bon, il est évident que les filles vont apprendre qu'on les a frappés après leur départ, mais pour qu'elles veuillent toujours de nous sera plus compliqué, exposa Truman.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, Truman tu pourrais parler à Kendra pour Sam, Moi, je pourrais parler à Casey pour toi et Sam tu pourrais parler à Emily pour moi, expliqua Derek.

-Oui, je savais pas qu'Emily te plaisait, je croyais qu'elle était simplement la fille _next door_, dit Sam.

-Je le croyais, mais les choses changent et Kendra et toi s'est une surprise aussi, dit-il.

Sam alla reconduire ses deux amis à leur demeure respective et retourna chez lui. Lorsque Derek arriva, il vit que par la porte de la chambre de Casey que les trois amies se trouvaient là. Il regarda Emily dormir un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ses sentiments pour son amie d'enfance avaient changé. Il avait réalisé qu'elle était toujours là pour lui et qu'elle lui pardonnait ses moindres erreurs. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Casey sortit et alla le rejoindre.

-Merci Derek pour nous avoir défendues, dit-elle.

-C'est normal, vas te coucher tu tiens à peine debout, lui répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui donna un _hug _auquel il répondit à sa grande surprise. Casey lui murmura alors un « merci grand frère » avant de le lâcher et de retourner dans son lit pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Derek se sentit un peu moins coupable et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre.

À suivre….

**

* * *

**

**Notes :** Voilà pour le second chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciés autant que moi j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Le chapitre suivant portera sur comment les gars voudront rétablir leurs liens avec les filles.

Merci beaucoup de m'envoyer vos reviews cela m'est très important et j'espère que vous aurez encore envie de lire mon histoire qui devrait compter une dizaine de chapitre.

Canadian-23


End file.
